Sucette à la cerise 2
by Ernia
Summary: Reprise du thème Sucette à la cerise avec Shiki et Takuma. De l'utilité des bonbons... Yaoi. One-shot.


Bonjour !

Et un autre one-shot un !

Cette fois-ci c'est un Shiki-Takuma ^^ Le début reprend la fin de Sucette à la cerise de mon recueil Le feu et la glace.

Dédicace : Supy et Seeliah car je sais que vous aimez ce couple ^^

Rating : T.

Bonne lecture !

Sucette à la cerise deux ou de l'utilité des bonbons…

Ploc. Le bonbon venait d'atterrir sur la tête d'un Takuma éberlué. Le vice-président prit délicatement le bonbon entre ses doigts et se mit à fixer les deux hommes, dégouté qu'on lui lance un bonbon à la tête. Takuma ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant enfin le hunter à moitié dénudé et rouge comme une pivoine ainsi qu'un Kaname souriant le maintenant sur le lit, assis sur ses hanches.

Le vice-président n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait encore interrompu quelque chose ? Il devait être maudit. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication autre que celle-là. Rouge de gêne, Takuma tourna les talons. Lorsque Senri le rencontra dans le couloir quelques instants plus tard, il l'interrogea, troublé de découvrir un Takuma aussi rouge qu'un homard à sa sortie des appartements du Kuran.

Takuma lui lança un regard en coin avant de lui dire :

-Tu ne veux pas savoir.

-Ah oui ? Et bien je veux vraiment savoir.

Shiki le poussa délicatement contre le mur du couloir avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et de passer une main dans les cheveux couleur or de son vis-à-vis. Ses doigts rencontrèrent aussitôt une substance collante. Intrigué, il relâcha les lèvres du vice-président avant de le questionner. Le vice-président lui répondit en quelques mots.

Le mannequin se mit à rire. Le sang-pur lui avait jeté le bonbon à la tête ?

-Pauvre Takuma.

Sourire de prédateur. L'idée de la sucette était à étudier…

Takuma baissa les yeux en voyant une sucette sur le sol. Il le ramassa. En se penchant, il aperçut un autre bonbon. Mais qu'est-ce que des sucreries faisaient là ?

Observant attentivement autour de lui, Takuma réalisa que les bonbons le menaient vers l'escalier menant à l'étage. Et de là, les bonbons formaient une ligne qui s'arrêtait devant la chambre qu'il partageait avec Shiki.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé ? se demanda le vice-président.

L'image de Kaname lui lançant une sucette à la tête lui revint en mémoire. Étrange.

Le blond ouvrit précautionneusement la porte. Sur le sol, aucun bonbon. La piste s'arrêtait donc là ? Intrigué, il entra dans la chambre et se mit à farfouiller un peu partout. Peut-être qu'il voulait qu'il découvre quelque chose…

La porte se referma en claquant. Deux lèvres chaudes plaquèrent un baiser sur sa nuque avant que deux bras n'enserrent sa taille.

-Attrapé. L'idée des bonbons était excellente. Maintenant que je t'ai attrapé tu n'iras nulle part.

Shiki frôla ses flancs avant de glisser ses mains sous la chemise du blond. Celui-ci frémit en sentant les mains blanches de Shiki parcourir son torse. Le roux le retourna et l'embrassa. Tiens, ça goûtait la cerise.

-Tu as piqué les sucettes de Zero ?

Le souvenir de la sucette rouge collée dans ses cheveux était encore vif dans son esprit.

Shiki rit doucement avant de dire :

-Juste quelques unes…

Il rit doucement avant d'embrasser à nouveau son amant. Le roux le poussa vers le lit et déboutonna se chemise. Il mordilla légèrement le cou du blond avant de le mordre. Le sang jaillit dans sa bouche. Shiki gémit en avalant le liquide carmin. Si bon… Il lécha lentement la blessure qui se referma sous ses yeux. L'étudiant offrit alors un large sourire malicieux au vice-président avant de mordiller et de suçoter légèrement son cou, y laissant une marque.

Le mannequin se mit ensuite à poser une nuée de baiser sur la peau de porcelaine du blond, descendant toujours plus bas. Les vêtements volèrent bien vite au loin. Passion.

Les rideaux furent bien vite fermés et la porte barrée. Oh non. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention d'être dérangés comme Kaname et Zero.

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, Zero se demandait pourquoi une partie de ses sucettes avaient disparues.

Alors ?


End file.
